


A Confrontation with Consequences

by Daily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Sirius Black, First War with Voldemort, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Smart Sirius, Sort of anyway, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, some mentioning of wolfstar in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: What if Bellatrix put a bit more value in her family; an action that changed everything as she learned a devastating truth?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some Sirius/Remus in the fourth chapter, no more than a half kiss and discussed among others. But you have been warned.
> 
> Special thanks to Kitty for all of her patience and help with the beta-ing.

Shifting away from the crack in the study door, Bellatrix could only listen in shock as her Aunt raged to her Uncle inside about her cousin's sorting a week earlier.

Gryffindor...the little twerp had actually gone and been sorted outside of Slytherin, the house of his ancestors and where every Black before him had gone.

She had always known he was different and didn't follow the same beliefs they did and as such she had known he would not end up in Slytherin. Ravenclaw had been her bet, because for all that she heard about his antics; the boy was not stupid.

But not in a million years would she have imagined him to end up in Gryffindor, the house of Mudblood and Half-Blood lovers.

She should feel disgusted by the revelation, some part of her probably did, but that was not registering with her right now as she overheard what her aunt and uncle were saying.

Aunt Walburga was talking about locking the boy up for good, making him pay for daring to dishonour them the way he had in a way that he would finally learn his place once and for all, but her uncle had disagreed, saying that if he hadn't learned that by now, then he never would and they should get him out of the way while they still could.

Bellatrix herself was no saint, had actively targeted Mudbloods for disgracing the Pure-Blood community and firmly believed in the Dark Lord's idea of disposing all the ones unworthy.

But those weren't family like her cousin was. Sirius was the Heir to the House of Black; the noblest house left from ancient times. But most importantly, he was family and you didn't hurt family unless there was no other option; but from the sounds of it this wasn't the first time her aunt and uncle had hurt the boy.

She had never seen any sign of abuse in the boy on the few occasions they had met, but instead of being proud of the way he clearly behaved according to Black tradition, not giving any emotion away, it was instead disgusting her and made her feel sick to her stomach.

They were speaking of not lifting the Cruciatus Curse until it drove him insane this time, indicating they'd put him under it often enough to know how far they could go without leaving any lasting damage.

Bellatrix was no stranger to the curse, it having been used on her and having used it on others repeatedly without any regret. But Sirius was her eleven year old cousin, not some worthless Mudblood she didn't know.

In a split second she was at the fireplace, not consciously aware of having moved until she was already spinning around through the Floo network, stepping out automatically as she reached the Deputy Headmistress' office. She had counted on the Fireplace to be open and connected to every student's house in case of emergency and was not let down as she had no trouble travelling through.

She knew that she might have been wiser to travel to the Headmaster, but she had never trusted that old fool and although she had never liked McGonagall, she knew she was fair and would be a lot more useful than the Headmaster.

As the woman rose from her desk, startled by her unannounced presence, it occurred to her that the woman was now her cousin's Head of House and decided to use that to her advantage.

"Where is my cousin?"

"Miss Black! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing here?!" McGonagall hurried forward and Bellatrix wasn't surprised to see a wand in the woman's hand as it seemed her reputation had preceded her.

"Get Sirius here."

"You cannot just burst in here and expect..."

"I do," Bellatrix cut her off. "Either you have him retrieved here, or I will go out and get him myself," realising she needed to get a grip on her anger, she tried to clear her mind. "Please."

"I have always known the Black descendants are deranged, but this...you are very far out of line," McGonagall snapped. "Get out of my office."

"They're planning to kill him, Professor," Bellatrix wasn't sure if it was the use of her title, or the words themselves that got McGonagall moving, but realised she had made the right decision in revealing her Aunt and Uncle's plan as the woman's entire stance had changed from defensive to protective.

"Elf!" McGonagall called a house-elf, ordering her to retrieve Sirius from class right away before she returned her attention to Bellatrix. "Why do you care about what happens to Mister Black?"

"He is my cousin, the Heir to my House," even now Bellatrix wasn't entirely sure why she was so upset by the knowledge young Sirius was being abused by his parents. It wasn't unusual for the Blacks to be firm in how they raised their offspring, although she knew that despite a slap here or there, no one had ever actually raised a wand at their own.

"If that is so, then why did you not go to your Head of House but came here?" McGonagall asked, but before Bellatrix could think of an answer to that, the elf returned with her cousin.

It surprised her how pleased she was to immediately see the boy draw his wand at the sight of her; telling her that despite where he had ended up, he still had a good head on his shoulders.

"Put that away," she was aware he would not tell her the truth if asked and simply stepped forward to yank his robe back hard enough that the fabric ripped; pulling the material off of his shoulder before he could so much as blink.

She only caught a flash of marked skin before a hand slammed into her chest and she was magically pushed back several feet.

"Get away from me!"

The magic behind the shove had been strong enough to knock the breath out of her and the strength of it surprised her. Regaining her balance, she looked up to see him trying to fix his robes; but one look at McGonagall's shocked eyes told her she had been right.

"How long have they been beating you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sirius snapped at her but her attention was on the marks and bruises standing out starkly on the pale skin on his too thin body as he tried to repair his robes; making her feel sick as she realised how deep he must have been bruised for them to still be that visible after a week.

"Don't deny it when I can clearly see it is true. Did you know I went to visit your parents today? It was supposed to be a surprise visit so I didn't announce my visit and forbade Kreacher from alerting them. It's funny, what I heard just as I was about to announce my presence," she caught McGonagall staring at Sirius' back in shock and suddenly knew exactly what she'd find there.

"How long?" he winced as she grabbed his arm and forcefully turned him around; taking in the faint whipping marks she had expected to see from McGonagall's reaction.

Aunt Walburga always had been fond of telling stories of how she had used that spell on blood traitors and Mudbloods while in Hogwarts herself.

"What do you care? You lot are all the same," he tore his arm out of her grip; finally managing to repair his robes now that she was not actively tearing at them and his clear talent at magic would've made Bellatrix proud if she wasn't so angry right now.

"Us lot? And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Pure-Blood bigoted racists, incapable of seeing just how wrong you all are," Sirius snapped as he straightened his robes.

"Because we believe in Pure-Blood elitism? We are better than Mudbloods and traitors," the venom in her voice was not half of what she intended as she caught the tiny tremor in his right hand as it gripped his wand tighter. 'How often have they used the Cruciatus on you?"

She ignored McGonagall's gasp as her cousin scoffed.

"Better? Because you marry your own cousins to keep your blood so-called pure? Pure-Bloods are the ones with mudded blood, not Muggles or Half-Bloods," he completely ignored her question but she had seen the slight tensing in his body; the boy unable to completely hide his emotions like a true Black would have.

But then, from the sight hidden underneath his robes, she knew it would not have done him any good.

"Muggles see inbreeding as something wrong as it deranges the bloodline and leaves mental instability; they are rather right, aren't they?"

"When have you had the time to consort with Mudbloods?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm a blood traitor," a defiant look came over her cousin's handsome boyish features. "And proud of it."

"Proud of betraying your family's legacy? What they stand for?" Bellatrix tried to rein in her anger, aware of what that same family had done to the small boy across of her.

"You mean to ask if I am proud of not being a racist? Of withholding judgement until someone deserves to be judged? To not persecute people simply for existing?" His voice had taken on a different note as he spat out the words; but it wasn't one of anger. If Bellatrix daresay; she would have said it held a pride she had never heard in him before. "Then yes, I am proud of that and I would rather die than turn into one the likes of you."

"Because I believe we Pure-Bloods are better than the lot you are defending? Because I want us to rise to where we belong instead of hiding like criminals?"

"Isn't that exactly what you are?" Sirius shot back. "Torturing and murdering innocent people for something that they don't even know about? Sounds exactly like a criminal to me."

"You think they are innocent?" as she stared into those judgemental light grey eyes, so different from the rest of the Blacks, she couldn't help but feel that an eleven year old should not have the power to make her defend her upbringing so thoroughly.

"You think they are innocent?" she managed to hiss out to hide her discomfort at the wisdom far beyond his years hiding in those young eyes. "Do you know how many of our kind have been persecuted? Slaughtered for their magic?"

"Do you know how many Muggles wizard-kind murdered in turn? Yet it are never the guilty who are punished, always the innocents. Muggles these days know nothing about magic, most don't even believe in it and yet they are still paying for something their ancestors did because plenty of Pure-Bloods cannot let go of the past or be happy with the world we have now."

"Because we deserve better than what we have," Bellatrix automatically returned.

"What more could we want? We have our own lives, our own culture and community. We aren't bothered by Muggles or persecuted, why can that not be enough?"

"They come into our world, like they own it. Stealing our magic and our jobs!"

"Are they? Merlin was Muggleborn; his parents nothing more than commoners. When he used an de-ageing spell on himself to not be recognised when he wanted proper magical guidance after Hogwarts formed, Slytherin took pride in his legacy, yet they somehow forget what he stood for, what he became famous for in the end. He lived in peace among Muggles, even fighting against dark witches to protect those he cared about. Even to this day, Muggles know of his greatness, the bond he had with King Arthur, even if they don't know it as more than a legend; a story."

"That is different!" she had actually not known that and briefly wondered how he did.

"How is it different? He is the most famous wizard of our time and the most respected. No one's ever accused him of stealing anyone's magic, despite his ancestry. So why are the Muggleborn of now any different?" Grey eyes stared her down coldly. "How is it that you believe in Pure-Blood supremacy, yet serve a Half-Blood narcissistic self-proclaimed Lord?"

"How dare you...the Dark Lord..."

"Your precious dark master's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, isn't it?"

"Yes, he is the descendant of the House of Gaunt, a House even older than ours," her anger deflated at his calm tone, not sure where he was going with this change in subject. "He is..."

"Is a Half-Blood, the result of a marriage between a Witch and a Muggle man," as he cut her off something unpleasant rose in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly found herself frightened of the cold certainty she could see in his eyes.

"You don't believe me? Look it up for yourself in Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. The Gaunt family is in there with your precious master listed; but the line is noted as extinct in both the male and female line as the last male descendant died without any heirs. The female descendant married a Muggle by the name of Tom Riddle, presumably dying in childbirth as her time of passing matches her son Tom's day of birth."

"W...what?" Bellatrix stuttered, unable to believe his words.

"How does it feel, cousin? To know you serve a Half-Blood while you preach about Pure-Blood supremacy?" There was no change in his emotions but Bellatrix could feel the taunt through her very core at what he was revealing.

"The Dark Lord...he's...show me that book!" Bellatrix demanded.

"I don't have it, Grandfather made me learn all the Pure-Blood lines as part of my training."

"There is a copy in the library," McGonagall's voice made Bellatrix twitch and she cursed herself for having forgotten the woman was even there.

"Retrieve it," Bellatrix barked; the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach slowly turning to dread as she was uncomfortably aware the boy had no reason to lie and if he wasn't lying, then all she had believed the Dark Lord stood for had been a lie.

"You never bothered to check his background when he was boasting about his ancestry?" There was a hint of disbelief in his voice and Bellatrix bristled in anger; though not at her cousin. She was angry with herself for having blindly believed the man on his word when the Blacks prided themselves on their suspicious nature.

Glaring up at her cousin, she wondered why he looked so defensive before she suddenly realised he had very effectively steered her away from the reason she was there.

"You are coming with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with a Death Eater," Sirius' hold on his wand tightened and she couldn't believe his defiance; could he not see she was trying to help him?

"So a Death Eater would be worse than parents who beat and torture you?"

"They are not my parents," Sirius snapped. "And you are just as bad as they are; torturing innocents."

"I would never lift a hand at a member of the family, especially not a child!"

"And that makes you so much better," Sirius scoffed. "The family is so much better than others; disowning people for following their hearts or because they are not as they would like them to be. A family that looks down their nose at anyone not up to their social standards."

The cold words forcefully reminded Bellatrix of the younger sister she was trying so hard to forget after the betrayal committed.

But more so than the words, the boy himself was eerily like Andromeda when he was defiant; a sight she had hated in her sister but had not once before seen in her young cousin.

As a matter of fact, Sirius had never shown any kind of character whatsoever on the occasions they had met and she had seen him as a silent and withdrawn little boy, standing beside his parents on family events.

Nothing at all like his younger brother who had been interacting with the other cousins freely; all laughs and joy.

As they had been growing up, she hadn't thought much of it as she just saw him as aloof like his parents usually behaved; but now she wondered if he truly was like that, or if it had been beaten into him early on.

There was nothing of that quiet boy in him as he stood across of her; telling her exactly where he stood in his beliefs.

Had Gryffindors' influence changed him so much in such a short (of) time? Or had it brought out something that had been simmering inside all along?

Or was it something else altogether that had brought on this change?

Her musing was interrupted by the arrival of a house-elf with the requested book and she immediately reached out to tear it out of the grip, but her cousin acted faster and gently took it from the house-elf.

"Thank you, Tiffy," he had the decency to smile at the elf more warmly than she had ever seen him look before, the elf smiling up to him in return before disappearing again.

"Page three," his voice was a lot colder as he held the book out to her but she ignored the discomfort she felt at the display to page to the indicated page and there it was, writing in thick black letters.

The undeniable proof that the Dark Lord had lied about his blood status.

She had listened to his speeches about blood supremacy and how only those pure of blood should be allowed to be in positions of power; wholeheartedly agreeing with his views.

But now it turned out that he had played her and everyone else, being nothing more than a worthless Half-Blood himself.

Shame washed over her as she realised he had used the pride of her House for his own personal gain; had used her all this time.

"I'll kill him," the shame quickly made place for a blinding rage because she had loved the man; had tortured for the ideals he had shown her and had believed in him. She had given everything up for him and he had used her, had lied to her!

"I don't think that will be so easy."

"No, he's made Horcruxes to ensure it's not," her anger was too great to care what she was revealing in the presence of a known enemy.

"Then we will have to destroy it," Sirius seemed oddly unaffected by the news, even though McGonagall startled heavily. "Do you know where it is?"

"Of course not, he doesn't even know that I know they exist. He handed me a cup for safekeeping, telling me it was of utmost importance but not what it was. Like I would not recognise a Horcrux if I saw one," she snorted at McGonagall's surprised glance. "I am a Black, dark magic is our speciality."

"Where is this cup?" Sirius asked.

"In my vault at Gringotts, it will be relocated to our shared vault after my marriage to Rodolphus."

"I still can't believe you intend to marry that creep."

"He is a respectable Pure-Blood party and will make a good match," Bellatrix parroted her parents words.

"If you are going to marry for convenience rather than love then at least pick someone who can support you financially and not some bankrupt creepy idiot who is incapable of thinking for himself," Sirius shot her a glare. "And don't even pretend that you love him, because we both know that's not true."

"No, I do not. But Mother and Father believe he is respectable," Bellatrix admitted.

"I'd rather remain single my entire life than to have to marry someone just because they make a respectable party," Sirius scoffed.

"Thinking like that gets you throw out of the family," Bellatrix growled.

"Who cares? At least I would be happy rather than stuck in some miserable arranged marriage like Narcissa will be after she graduates. Andy is the smart one; she is both happy and free of the Blacks' suffocating demands," her cousin looked awfully wishful and McGonagall wasn't the only one who shifted uncomfortable at his words.

Bellatrix hated that he had brought up her sister once more, but couldn't help but admit to herself that although Andromeda had disgraced the family, she had at least appeared to be happy with her Mudblood partner.

Bellatrix had always been in love with the Dark Lord, even as a small girl and she wasn't above admitting that the only reason she had accepted Rodolphus' proposal was because she knew her parents approved of the match.

"That's all very well, but do you know how to destroy a Horcrux?" McGonagall broke the silence that had fallen, bringing them back to what Bellatrix had revealed.

"No, but I'm sure there is something in the Black library."

"You need to destroy it beyond possible repair," Sirius raised an eyebrow as they stared at him surprised. "You just said yourself that dark magic is the Blacks' speciality. As the Heir, I am required to learn all about it."

He didn't look particularly happy about that, but Bellatrix had just realised something else as she turned to McGonagall, not sure when they had all sat down.

"How do you know what Horcruxes are?"

"I read about it during my studies. There was a book in the library that mentioned the subject and how to make them," McGonagall revealed.

"Secrets of the Darkest Arts," Sirius nodded. "There is a copy at the library at Grimmauld Place and I know Grandfather has one as well."

"Then it won't be hard to get our hands on a copy should we need it," Bellatrix brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "If I am going to do this, I will need your help."

"Going to do what?" Those much too wise eyes stared her down, telling Bellatrix he already knew what her next move would be.

"Take down the Dark Lord."

"Then what do you need me to do?" Sirius grinned, startling her.

It was one thing to see anger and defiance displayed in those light grey eyes, but Bellatrix had never seen the boy smile, let alone full out grin and she found that she quite liked the change.

Even if it made him a blood traitor and she should hate him, it seemed that Gryffindor was actually good for him as she knew Slytherin would have beaten him further down.

"I can get my hands on the cup without a problem, but I only know of two Horcruxes."

"How do you know he has made more than one?"

"He keeps a locket in his private chambers. He told me it is a family heirloom of the Gaunt family but I could tell immediately it was a Horcrux."

"A locket?" Sirius picked up Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy and skimmed through it. "This one by any chance?"

Looking down at the portrait of three he was showing her, she immediately recognised the locket around the girl's neck. "Yes, how did you know?"

"That is Salazar Slytherins locket. It was stolen along with Helga Hufflepuffs Cup many years ago," Sirius stopped her from closing the book. "Grandfather had me look up all priceless heirlooms of the founders that are lost or were stolen as part of my training in research."

He turned a page back to the portrait of an older man and tapped to indicate to the ring the man was wearing. "This is another heirloom lost after the last Gaunt died."

"You think it might be another Horcrux?" McGonagall looked over his shoulder at the portrait.

"Perhaps, if Bellatrix is right about there being two then what are the chances that there are more?"

"How much more are you thinking about?" McGonagall's breath hitched.

"No idea and I hope there's just the two, but there is a way to determine how many exactly he made."

"By tracking it down and checking it truly is a Horcrux," Bellatrix nodded.

"That would be the hard way."

"There is an easier way?" Bellatrix frowned; intrigued to what kind of idea her cousin might be having.

"If we have one Horcrux; we could connect to the soul piece inside of it to try and find out how many he made."

"Because they would be connected through magic," realising where he was going with this, Bellatrix frowned. "But the Dark Lord's mind is a very dark place. I don't know if I could handle his mind even though I am a Legilimens."

"You could if I shielded you," Sirius looked down at the book. "My Occlumency shields are good and if you give me a few weeks to focus on practice, I shouldn't have a problem shielding you while you enter his mind. Or vice versa if you would prefer that."

"No!" She cleared her throat self-consciously as both Sirius and McGonagall startled at her outburst. "You are eleven years old, and although clearly very bright, I cannot in good conscience allow you to do something that risky. Grandfather Arcturus would have my head if I endangered the Heir like that."

"Then I will just shield you. Think you can get your hands on that cup?"

"If I go to Gringotts right now, I could have it in my possession within the hour."

"And you know how to destroy it?" McGonagall turned to Sirius.

"Yes, but that information would not be of much use until we have established a connection and determined how many he had truly made and where they might be hidden," Sirius shifted. "And even so, I will need a few weeks to practice shielding another."

"So I will travel to Gringotts and retrieve the cup, and then wait until you are ready," Bellatrix nodded.

"If we are trying to hide what we are planning from him, it might be wise to exchange it for a fake one," Sirius said. "If you can safely get your hands on the Locket the same way, you could retrieve that in the meantime as well?"

"If that is truly Salazar's Locket, then we will need a Parselmouth to open it," McGonagall noted but Sirius shook his head.

"I have no intention of opening it. But we will need an open space away from any living creatures where we might destroy the Horcruxes in case it comes down to brute force."

"I will look for such a place then in the meantime," McGonagall offered.

"Are you truly serious about taking him out?" Sirius looked up to Bellatrix.

"Yes," of that she was absolutely sure. No one got away with betraying her like that. "Why?"

"Because it might take a lot of time before we can and it would be useful to have someone on the inside who can keep an eye on his movements."

"A double spy," taking a deep breath, Bellatrix nodded. "Very well, I will do it."

"You can't let him read your mind," Sirius warned her.

"He is not a skilled enough Legilimens to look into my mind without my permission," she pushed her long locks back. "He won't learn anything from me."

"Then I suggest we get to our respective tasks and meet up here in a few weeks," Sirius turned to McGonagall. "I will need access to the Forbidden section if I am to study expendable shielding and try and find more information on dark magic without anyone knowing."

"Questions might be asked if you are seen in the Forbidden Section too often so I will arrange for the books you might need to be brought here. You can study them here under the pretence of detention," McGonagall didn't seem happy to involve Sirius, but was aware enough of how much they would need him to not protest.

Though Bellatrix was fairly certain she wanted to keep an eye on the boy anyway.

"Anything else I might be able to do until you are ready?" Bellatrix asked.

"Not really. I plan to visit the House-elves to see if they know more and perhaps Peeves."

"Pee...why?"

"If I remember correctly, then that ring went missing while he was still in school. He might just have been arrogant enough to openly wear it here so if anyone would remember, it would be them."

"How so? The Dark Lord has absolutely no patience for lesser creatures like that," Bellatrix frowned.

"Just because most don't have patience for them, doesn't mean they don't see a lot of things or know a lot of secrets about all the students."

"Right," Bellatrix thought it was rather farfetched, but she was willing to take any lead no matter how slight it seemed. And although she wondered how her cousin thought he was going to get anything useful out of the Poltergeist, she didn't question him.

"I will see what I can find as well. I might not know half as much about dark magic as the two of you, but if you tell me what I am looking for, I can help you search," McGonagall turned to her table to write a quick note. "Keep this with you, if you need to miss class to be able to practice, you can just show them this and tell them I have sent you on an errand."

Bellatrix looked surprised to see the older woman hand over the note to Sirius; always having seen the woman as strict and unyielding. Yet now, she was not only aiding in Sirius' involvement, she also made no attempt to get the old fool involved.

"You cannot tell the old meddler."

"I have no intention to involve Albus. Although I have no doubt that he would want to help, he is too known to move in the shadows," she glanced down at Sirius. "Yet the shadows are where we must move if we do not want to risk anyone finding out what we are doing before we are ready."

Reading the woman's concern about Sirius' safety, Bellatrix nodded. She had not forgotten what she had come for originally and turned to Sirius.

"Do you think you will be ready before Christmas?"

"I should hope so, why?"

"Just trying to form a time frame in my mind," she deflected his question, already planning in her mind to try and keep him from having to return to Grimmauld Place.

"I will make sure the Professor will keep you updated on my process," Sirius luckily didn't seem to sense what she was thinking about. "But I should return to class before my classmates will wonder what's keeping me. Meetings with our Head of House do not usually last this long."

"Of course. We will be in contact," Bellatrix watched as Sirius turned. "Oh, and Sirius?"

"Not a word to anyone, I am not stupid, Bella."

The use of her nickname among members of the family she was closest to caught her off guard, but he was out of the door before she had thought of a counter.

"If it takes him longer than expected, I will find a way for him to remain at Hogwarts for the holidays. I'm sure I can blame him for a prank to ensure he cannot return to his parents," it seemed McGonagall was smarter than Bellatrix had given her credit for.

"He cannot return there."

"No, he cannot," the older woman agreed, shooting her a curious look. "You don't have a problem with him being in Gryffindor?"

"Regardless of my personal opinion, I cannot deny the positive effect the House has had on him in such a short time already," Bellatrix found that it was remarkably easy to speak to the woman she had never given a kind thought while in school herself.

"I don't know if that credit goes to the House or the friends he has made upon arriving here."

The amusement in the woman's voice was enough that Bellatrix dreaded the answer; yet found herself unable to hide her curiosity. "And just who might those be?"

"Two Half-Blood students and James Potter."

Of course, Bellatrix shook her head. Not only had the boy managed to get sorted into that hated house; he had also befriended the Heir of the biggest blood traitor family in existence. Why was she not surprised by this news.

Yet, as much as it annoyed her to know her cousin had chosen to even speak to such a blood traitor, his words had left her thinking.

Was there a chance that there was truth to his words? Everyone in their world worshipped Merlin; if it was true he was a Mudblood, then what did that mean for their society? The man had been a Slytherin and taught by Salazar himself; even a close friend if the Black history was to be believed.

What did it mean for the Blacks specifically if their ancestor had been willing to both teach and befriend a Mud- Muggleborn despite knowing his inheritance?

Did it mean her cousin had been right and their beliefs were wrong? Or had it just been a fit of madness of their ancestor.

It seemed that she had a lot to think about, more so than she had ever thought and perhaps some research of her own was needed so she would not be caught unknowing again.

And if her cousin made acquaintances out of Half-Bloods and a Potter in the meantime, well, perhaps she could find it within herself to live with that for the time being until she had figured everything out.

If the prolonged exposure to the likes of those would bring forth more of that defiant little boy she had met today, then perhaps she might not even protest against such involvement too much.

"Of course he did. I will work on my part of the plan," she hesitated. "I will deliver the Horcruxes to my cousin for safekeeping."

"You want to leave extremely dark magic in the care of an eleven year old?" McGonagall stared at her incredulously.

"Sirius has shown to possess wisdom beyond his years. Perhaps his care is the safest in which something that dark can be kept. He will know how to safely keep them hidden," she realised she truly believed her words and rued having to admit an eleven year old might have more sense than an adult witch.

Much to think about indeed.

Without another word, she made her way back to the fireplace to quickly travel to Gringotts; putting her whirling thoughts to the back of her mind a she focused on more important things for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

It took six weeks before Bellatrix was summoned back and she hurriedly made her way back through the Floo; surprised to find Sirius not present beside McGonagall.

"Where is he?"

"He is retrieving the Horcruxes from their hiding place, he should be here any moment," McGonagall offered in return. "No problems?"

"None, the Da- Riddle still suspects nothing," Bellatrix brushed off her robes; still having trouble calling the Dark Lord by the only name he deserved despite knowing the truth now. "Have you found a spot yet?"

"Yes, there is a complex of caves near Hogsmeade. No one ever comes there and it is far enough from the village that no one would be endangered."

"Good. His progress is sufficient?"

"Very much so," McGonagall looked oddly proud. "That boy has a talent for magic that is amazing and his research skills are bordering on terrifying. I would not have found half the information he would have even though I looked through the same books. If I had not been present for his sorting, I would have been sure he is a Ravenclaw in blood."

"He didn't have the sense to become a Ravenclaw," Bellatrix scoffed, but found there was no real heat behind it. Not after all the research she had done that had pretty much confirmed everything her cousin had told her.

The newfound knowledge had left her reeling and questioning her every move and it was only her Black upbringing that had allowed her to interact with everyone without revealing anything of what she was feeling.

"Perhaps, but the Sorting Hat surely knows what it was doing," they both tensed as there was a knock on the door before McGonagall relaxed as it was followed up by an odd knocking pattern. "Come in."

"Sorry I am late."

Alarm flashed through Bellatrix at the sight of her cousin; the boy was much too pale and she could see several bruises stand out on his pale skin that hadn't been there six weeks previous.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important."

"Your sister and her friends happened," McGonagall didn't look any happier to see the bruises than she did, but seemed resigned.

"Narcissa did this?"

"Why do you care?" Sirius frowned at her. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"More important than members of the house attacking you?" Bellatrix bit out, stepping forward to have a closer look at the bruises, but Sirius seemed to think she was going for his clothes again and a magical shield appeared between them, forcing Bellatrix to take a step back.

"I'm a blood traitor, I'm sure Mother and Father would agree with their actions," Sirius eyed her warily so Bellatrix forced herself to rein in her anger and held up her hands to show she wouldn't advance upon him.

The shield disappeared again. "And yes, more important things."

"Such as?"

"Let's discuss that at those caves the Professor found so that we can immediately form a plan of approach," Sirius tightened his hand on his bag that Bellatrix knew held the two Horcruxes she had exchanged for fake ones six weeks before. "Riddle is none the wiser about the exchange?"

"No, he may be powerful, but his perceptive skills are pathetic," she sneered; still disgusted by the knowledge of what kind of man she had followed. "As is his warding."

"He should have learned a thing or two from the Blacks. Although it is better for us that he's never had that sense," Sirius hummed thoughtfully. "If we truly go through with this, destroy his Horcruxes, there is no turning back. You know that, right?"

"I will not disgrace my honour by serving a liar and filthy Half-Blood, it goes against everything we Blacks stand for," Bellatrix automatically responded.

"That's not exactly what I mean. If you do this, go against Riddle, the world will think you disagree with his views."

"Maybe I do," she took a deep breath. "You have given me food for thought and I have been doing research of my own. A lot of what you've claimed turns out to be right and although I have not made up my mind just yet to what I believe, I refuse to serve one who has lied to and used me. He will pay for his lies and deceit. I let him brand me with his mark and for that he will pay."

"His mark? You mean the Dark Mark is on you as well?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Yes, it is how his inner circle can recognise each other and he uses it to communicate with us," she pulled up her left sleeve to reveal the tattoo branded into her forearm.

"He uses it to punish you with it as well, doesn't he?" Sirius looked up to her with those wise eyes that knew far more than they should but Bellatrix wasn't caught unaware by the wisdom in them any more.

"As you said before, there are more important things at stake than me possibly be punished."

"How are we going to get to our destination unseen? Because both of you are fairly recognisable," Sirius changed the subject to her relief as she really did not want to think of the pain the Da-Riddle would inflict upon her when he found out what she had done. A pain not even the Blacks' magic could protect her from.

"We will take the Floo to Hogsmeade, wearing cloaks," she took the change of subject with both hands and revealed the cloaks she had stuffed into her bag. "I found these in my vault and thought they might come in handy."

It took all of her willpower to hide a smirk as she handed her cousin a bright pink cloak; having chosen it specifically to tease him.

But to her surprise he accepted it without comment and put it on and McGonagall nodded approvingly.

"It is smart to hide him as a girl; it will draw less attention if they believe we are all women," the older woman's words had Bellatrix see her cousin probably thought along the same lines and therefore hadn't argued.

"Of course," pushing her long hair underneath the hood, she caught the mischievous glint in her cousin's eyes and realised he had in fact understood her true intent perfectly but had turned the joke on her.

Pulling one of her best glares, one that had made grown men cry, on him, she huffed as he just rolled his eyes at her while pulling up his own hood.

"Make sure you end up at the right place this time," she hadn't forgotten that his first Floo attempt had landed him in the middle of a Muggle neighbourhood; angering his parents beyond belief, but he just scoffed.

"At least I didn't end up in Norway," his parting shot made her gape at his retreating back as he travelled through the Floo first.

Scowling, she followed him through the Floo; forced to admit he was a lot wittier than she had given him credit for.

They only had to wait a moment for McGonagall to arrive before they made their way through the Hog's Head without anyone commenting and it didn't take them long to leave the village.

A steep climb later had them standing in a relatively hidden cave and Bellatrix looked around. "You are sure no one knows about this?"

"Yes."

Sirius pulled three wrapped items out of his bag and unfolded them. "I found a third Horcrux."

"What? How?" Bellatrix could only stare as he began to pull the cloth away from each item.

"The House-elves you were so sure were useless to talk to. While I was asking about the ring, which he indeed wore for a while during his last year here, they also told me about the Horcrux he hid at Hogwarts mere years later. Tiffy led me there and I exchanged it for a fake one."

"I never realised that the House-elves have such good memories," McGonagall admitted what Bellatrix couldn't. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named resided at Hogwarts before I did and that is many years ago."

"They have photographic memories; they have to with the amount of orders most give them. And because wizards often write them off as unimportant, they hear quite a few secrets," Sirius pulled the cloth from the unknown Horcrux and let a tiara slide onto the stones without touching it.

"That's...that's the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw!"

"Not quite lost, just hidden well," Sirius rose to his feet. "It looks like he used lost relics."

"People have sought for the Diadem for hundreds of years...and you..."

"I found it, or technically, the House-elves did," Sirius sighed as McGonagall kept staring at the Diadem; though Bellatrix didn't recognise it. "Focus, Professor."

"Yes...of course, sorry," she cleared her throat, tearing her gaze from the Diadem to look over all three items. "Three Horcruxes and one you suspected. Any leads on where it might be?"

"Yes, but I'd like to get it confirmed before we make a move on it. If I'm right in where it might be hidden, then there will be dark magic involved to keep it hidden."

"All right, how do you want to do this?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'll shield on your command," Sirius calmly sat down on the dirty ground, raising an eyebrow bemused as Bellatrix grumbled before following his example while McGonagall conjured a chair for herself.

"I am not as young as the two of you," she answered their unspoken question as she sat down.

"Fair enough," Bellatrix shifted to get comfortable on the cold floor and held out her hand to her cousin; aware they would need to be in physical contact to establish a connection. "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"I will be able to shield you for at least twenty minutes; but do try to stick to that time limit," he only hesitated briefly before slipping his much smaller hand in hers. "Ready?"

"We will make him pay," she growled, never having felt more ready.

"A woman scorned truly is a terrifying thing," she heard Sirius mutter and couldn't help but agree completely.

"Only when the scorn is deserved," the surprised smile he sent up to the older Transfiguration Professor was the last thing Bellatrix saw before she focused her mind and made contact with the soul residing in the locket; finding it easier to picture something inside that than in the cup or diadem.

Darkness lashed out at her, but before it could come close a cloaking feeling surrounded her; keeping her safe and she was shocked by the safe feeling behind it.

When she had practised shielding by proxy as a child; the shield had always been cold and sharp, constantly reminding her that she should trust no one but herself to ever truly keep her safe.

But that was nothing like what she was feeling now as the shield gently pulsed around her mind; unyielding against the darkness clashing into it yet surprisingly warm and kind towards her.

The warmth of his mind should make her scoff as it was not how the Blacks were; but she had recently found that the Blacks might not be right and now she could finally see the complete truth.

The feeling of his gentle mind against hers cemented it for her once and for all that their family was wrong and her young cousin would never be like the rest of their family; his whole being radiating difference to her mind right now.

If left where it was, the purity of his soul would likely be tainted by the darkness that surrounded the Black family; destroying the radiant brilliance cloaking her in warmth right now and seeing the brutal and ruthlessness of the piece of soul attacking that bright light made her determined not to let that happen.

No matter their ancestry, she would not let his warmth be tainted in any way if she could help it.

A brush against her mind reminded her of her task and the time limit he had given her and she pushed her thoughts aside; focusing on the livid soul before her and latched on.

Sirius was true to his word as he shielded her unfalteringly and she quickly found what she needed; pushing it into his mind with her own so that he would have the same knowledge she did.

A blinding pain made itself known all of a sudden and Bellatrix knew the Dark Lord was making her pay for her betrayal.

But even as pain surged through her veins, Sirius' mind engulfed her from the inside now, blocking the pain out as something dark and vicious lashed out from their combined minds. But Bellatrix couldn't focus on the strange yet faintly familiar darkness as a new fierce pain made itself known on her forearm.

Yet this pain was soothed immediately somehow and combined with the comfort of her cousin's shield pulsing against her mind; she was calm when she blinked open her eyes.

"Are you all right?" McGonagall was kneeling beside her and she realised she had fallen to her side.

"He knows," she breathed out; feeling oddly chilly without her cousin's warmth to surround her.

"I've gathered as much," McGonagall helped her into a sitting position. "Sirius was remarkably fast in reacting."

It was not lost on Bellatrix that the woman had used her cousin's given name; something unheard of for the older woman, but she didn't comment on it as she found the boy holding her left arm.

"What did you do?"

"An antidote potion based on the venom of an incubus mark. It won't remove the Mark or its summoning abilities I'm sure it has, but it will destroy the ability to inflict pain upon you with it."

"Where...how..." Bellatrix looked down at her arm to find the Mark was as vividly black as it had been since she had been branded with it two years previously but she could no longer feel any pain from it.

"As the Heir, I had to learn all about the Blacks' specialities; which includes the removal of various curse marks. But I wanted to see if I could find something that would remove the option of inflicting pain without destroying the Mark itself."

"I didn't know that was possible," she pulled down her sleeve; not wanting to look at the mark any longer and in doing so, caught Sirius' fingers tremble lightly. "Are you all right?"

Grabbing his hand as he shrugged, she could feel the muscles spasm underneath her fingers and anger rushed through her. "He caught you as well?"

"Just barely, I caught a tail end of his anger before I counter-attacked," Sirius took advantage of her surprise to pull back. "And he doesn't know what we are doing."

"You counter...you attacked the Da-Riddle's mind?" Bellatrix exclaimed while McGonagall simply stared at Sirius.

"What was I supposed to do? Not react at all and let him in?"

"You are insane!" she wasn't sure if she should be awed or horrified by his action.

"I had to do something to try and save the mission," he shrugged as he returned the phial he was holding to his bag.

"Save? He knows what we are doing, what is there to save?"

"He doesn't know. As far as he is concerned, you are being severely disciplined for disobedience."

"What?" she spared a confused look with McGonagall, but the woman seemed as in the dark as she was.

"He was summoning you to his side while we were connected; so when he tried to confront the intruder he sensed, I sent Black family magic back at him."

"Black...you cursed him?!"

"Yes. I send a sliver of Sectumsempra at him as a warning to mind his own business. That should keep him busy for a while and not dare to summon you until I'm done with you as I made sure he knows it's the only warning he'll receive to stay out of a Blacks' mind."

"What kind of effect will that curse have on his mind?" Bellatrix eyed her cousin warily; not sure whether to be amazed or terrified by his brilliant action.

"It won't have the same effect as when directed at a body; but it should keep him busy to heal his mind for a while as I made sure to slash broadly and inflict as much pain as possible."

"And who does he think is disciplining me that roughly?" she sat up completely; knowing he might just have saved them all. Not even the Dark- Riddle would dare to mess with the inner workings of the Black family.

"Grandfather; for not preventing your sister from attacking his Heir."

"Grandfather Arcturus doesn't discipline the descendants like that. Even if we had failed him, he would just punish us by binding our magic or cutting our funds."

"Riddle doesn't know that."

And Bellatrix wouldn't be stupid enough to tell him; she shivered as she pushed herself to her feet, not even wanting to imagine the kind of pain and damage Sectumsempra would inflict on a mind.

"It is also a clear warning of what will happen if he dares to lay his magic on one of Grandfather's descendants ever again without permission," Sirius seemed confused at their looks of disbelief. "He wouldn't accept this kind of behaviour towards a Black from any outsider."

"Would he not recognise your magical signature is too young and innocent to be Arcturus'?" McGonagall helped Sirius to his feet; seemingly not bothered by the pre-teen automatic tensing at the touch.

"No, I cloaked my signature with Grandfather's from Bella's memories and combined it with Father's anger from my own. Even if he were stupid enough to question the magic countering his own, he still wouldn't be able to determine it was me."

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

Bellatrix was surprised to see a shyness appear in Sirius' entire posture as he shrugged a little helplessly but even more surprising was McGonagall's sigh.

"Why do I have the feeling one James Potter is to blame for that? No wonder I couldn't find the culprit for that prank last week," she shook her head as the pre-teen tensed. "Neither of you is in trouble, especially since that little stunt means we can continue with this mission. Which brings me to important matters, did you discover anything while connected to the Horcrux?"

"Yes, we've located the other two Horcruxes he has made and he is none the wiser."

"Two?" McGonagall glanced at the three Horcruxes on display. "He made five in total?"

"The ring as we suspected and a diary. The diary is in his possession while the ring is hidden in an abandoned shack."

"Where you thought it might be?"

"Yes. I researched the Gaunt family as much as I could and found several old articles about them in old Prophets; including their old residence."

"The Gaunts lived in a shack?" she asked incredulously as McGonagall Vanished her chair.

"From what I found, they lost a lot of their wealth over the centuries until the last descendants were reduced to little more than beggars."

"We already knew the last daughter died in childbirth and the last son died in Azkaban after being convicted for the murders of his neighbours," Sirius added.

"Why does it feel like that is significant?"

"Because the murders he was convicted for was the entire Riddle family," Sirius grinned. "Father, mother and adult son; Tom Riddle."

"The Dar-Riddle's father?"

"We believe so. It matches the name in the book at any rate and the date of passing. I don't know if the last son of the Gaunts killed them or if Riddle did and simply had him take the blame; but I do know the Gaunt shack is still left in place as no one was able to undo the dark curses on the house."

"Leading you to believe Riddle might have hidden a Horcrux there and it seems you were right," she brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "So now what? Do we destroy the ones we have or do we try to collect them all before we destroy them?"

"I had planned on destroying them here and collect the rest later; but I don't know if he would feel the destruction of parts of his soul so I think it might be wiser to wait," Sirius admitted.

"There was nothing in the books on that?"

"No, it only notes that to destroy a Horcrux it has to be destroyed beyond any means of repair, nothing on if the maker will feel anything of it."

"Would he be able to simply vanish them and return the soul pieces to where they belong if he were to catch on to what we're doing?" McGonagall helped Sirius re-wrap the Horcruxes in the cloths he'd kept them in.

"Only if he felt true remorse for what he's done to make them in the first place and I assume the process would need to be repeated for every single one of them."

"So very unlikely," snorting, Bellatrix picked up his bag and handed it over so he could return the Horcruxes into it. "Riddle cares not for remorse of any kind."

"Then I suggest we return these to where you've been hiding them and set out to pick up that ring. We'll form a plan to go after the diary after that."

"We will need to Apparate there as I doubt there's a Floo connection nearby," brushing off her robes, Bellatrix followed them out of the cave. "I assume you know the exact address?"

"Just outside of Little Hangleton."

"I'm supposed to have heard of that?" raising her eyebrow as they came to a stop in the open air, she turned to her cousin.

"Yorkshire. I can Apparate us there if you wish?"

"I'll pass as I'm fairly sure no one ever taught you Side-Apparating," she sighed. "You Apparate there, I'll follow your magical trace with the Professor."

"Fine by me," without another word Sirius disappeared with a small pop; exactly like all the Blacks learned to Apparate from a young age so no one would hear them do so, and Bellatrix turned to see McGonagall look disapprovingly and just a little alarmed.

"I take it from your response that it's a Black thing to learn Apparating much too young?"

"That are family secrets I am not discussing with you," Bellatrix held out her arm and followed her cousin's magical trace the moment McGonagall connected with her.

"That took you long enough," Sirius raised his eyebrow at them.

"I was not expecting you to cloak your trace," she shot back at him.

"Instinct, sorry. Grandfather hammered it into me during all those Apparition lessons when I was little," his expression turned serious and he suddenly stood ramrod straight. "It would not do for the Heir to be captured by anyone in the first place; but it will certainly not do to dishonour the House by being killed because you fail to cloak your magical signature when escaping by Apparating. The Heir does not freeze for it means certain death, nor shall he be caught unprepared for anything. It's why I was taught the skill in the first place, wasn't it?"

Grumbling at his logic, she ignored the suddenly understanding look the older woman shot Sirius and looked around.

There was a valley with houses and larger buildings between two high hills; one of which they were standing on while the other held a large manor surrounded by a well kept lawn.

But Sirius was not making his way down and had instead turned towards a hideous building half-hidden among a tangle of trees. It seemed nature had nearly taken the shack over completely; moss travelling up the walls to the roof and tree branches had broken through small grimy windows.

"Charming," she remarked as her eyes fell on the waist high nettles and poison ivy everywhere. "I don't suppose you have an idea how to get through that without disturbing it and leaving a magical trace?"

"The plants aren't the problem, the dark curses and intruder alarms might be," Sirius slipped his bag off and handed it over to McGonagall. "But I have an idea to get past those."

"Do pray tell."

"We have the Professor Transfigure us into animals and go inside like that. It'll bypass the intruder alarm altogether and most of the other curses set in place as well. Even in the unlikely case there is an Animagi repelling curse in place, it would not affect us as animals can pass without a problem."

"How can you be so sure of that?" she shifted a little uncomfortable as unimpressed grey eyes met her own.

"You really think that house doesn't have rodents? There are bats visible through the ceiling and I'm fairly sure there would be some bunnies and wild cats inside if it weren't such a dark gloomy place."

"Fair point," now that he had mentioned it, Bellatrix could sense the darkness coming off of the sorry excuse of a house in waves and wondered why she had not noticed it before.

"I am not entirely comfortable with letting you go in there," McGonagall admitted.

"We don't know if there might be Animagi traps set up, so you are out and Bellatrix can't possibly search the house on her own. Besides, you are the Transfiguration expert."

It was hard to argue with that logic, so mere minutes later a black cat and a black bunny made their way into the overgrown garden while McGonagall remained on guard.

It felt weird to move around on four legs as Bellatrix had not done so since her Transfiguration lessons at Hogwarts; but her cousin happily hopped past her, only momentarily stopping to sniff at the entrance of the house before hopping inside.

A red light travelled over them both as he did, but it seemed her cousin had been right about the traps set in place as they could pass unchallenged.

It occurred to her that they really should have formed a better plan of approach when Sirius hopped past her into the living room and began sniffing around, investigating everything he saw.

Following his lead and trying not to fall through the rotten floor, it did not take long before her attention was caught by stomping and she turned her head to see her cousin stomping the ground to catch her attention at the other side of the room.

Making her way over, she found he had discovered a golden box half hidden underneath the rotten floor boards. Sniffing it, she watched as her cousin did the same before hopping into the hole.

When that caused no reaction, he investigated the box momentarily before working it open with difficulty; revealing the ring from the portrait.

Hissing to prevent him from trying to pick it up with his teeth; she jumped down the hole to do so herself, but a shrill shriek made her lean back automatically before she could make contact.

She watched as he closed the box again with a loud grunting that she just knew was him grumbling at her and watched as he began to push the box to the side; watching him struggle for a long moment bemused before helping him push it to the wall.

Confused she watched him pat at the ground beside the box for a moment before beginning to awkwardly dig; quickly getting the hang of it and digging a hole underneath the wall.

It took her embarrassing long to figure out his intentions and she was almost blinded by sunlight as he dug far enough to reach the other side, but the moment he jumped aside she pushed the box into the hole and up on the other side.

It was easy to follow after the box; only having to crawl a little before they both were on the outside and Sirius began pushing the box with a combination of his snout and front paws.

Content to indulge him for the moment, she helped him push it away from the shack until she could no longer feel the pressing darkness of the house as much and then sat down.

McGonagall seemed to have been paying close attention and immediately strode over to Transfigure them back into their human forms.

"That was fun," Sirius beamed as he dusted himself off as well as he could. "I wouldn't open it, Professor."

"Right, you already checked it is there?"

"Yes, and there are some powerful curses on it," now that she was human again, Bellatrix could sense what her cousin clearly had as a rabbit. "We shouldn't move it out of the box unless we're set to destroy it as I don't recognise the curse he used."

"I'll put it with the rest," Sirius accepted the long piece of cloth McGonagall conjured and placed it over the box before wrapping it up into it and putting it into his bag with the rest. "Only one left to go."

"It might take me some time to get my hands on that one," Bellatrix admitted. "I will have to face the Dark Lo-Riddle and then be left alone long enough to enter his private chambers without him knowing it."

"Just give us a sign when you have it and we'll move forward from there," McGonagall said.

"I will," Apparating them back to Hogsmeade, they all refastened their cloaks and pulled their hoods up, Sirius hesitating briefly before raising his wand and Bellatrix felt Healing magic wash over her.

"What was that for?"

"You looked sufficient ruffled, but that should hide that your mind wasn't damaged in any way by your supposed disciplinary lesson."

"Thank you. Keep those safe and see if you can find how to destroy them easily in one go."

"I'll do my best," Sirius paused just outside of the village. "Be careful."

"I will," it was strangely warming to see her young cousin show any caring about her so it was not difficult to promise him to do so before the two disappeared into the village and she Apparated away to try and explain her absence to Riddle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will be posted next Sunday. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story.

Walking through the long corridor, Bellatrix didn't dare to quicken her pace even as she had shot off a Patronus just minutes ago to warn her cousin she was coming.

She knew it would not take long for Riddle to discover what she had taken and knew they would need to act quickly if they were to have any chance to kill him.

And kill him she still very much wanted to do, now more than anything as at that morning's gathering he had shown interest in her young cousin.

Arcturus Blacks' supposed retaliation against him had angered him far more than she had expected and although he had not dared to use magic against her, leaving her the odd one out when the others were punished in his anger, she knew he was livid at having been put in his place like that.

As he had mended the damage Sirius had done to his mind, and pleasingly excessive damage it had been, he had gotten it in his head that if he got his hands on the Black Heir, he could control the House.

It had taken all of her willpower and training as a Black to not react the way she wanted to; make him pay immediately for targeting her young cousin and the future leader of her house.

The others had shifted nervously as he laid out his plan to have the boy kidnapped and held hostage, but none had dared to voice their fear of retaliation and no one had looked at her in suspicion when she remained silent.

But she was sheeting with anger now; how dare that filthy betrayer target the Heir of her House. He should be grovelling on his knees at their feet, yet he dared to speak of harming her cousin.

Over her dead body, she bristled as she made her way down the corridor and no one she crossed paths with was dumb enough to stand in her way.

She dared not run even with the burden hidden in her robes; knowing it would attract attention to her as a Black did not run but she still strode as quickly as she dared to where she could Apparate.

Relief washed over her as she found McGonagall and Sirius already waiting at the edge of the cave where they had agreed to meet.

"Do you have the others?"

"Yes."

"Then destroy them so we can end this once and for all," Bellatrix tossed the diary onto the ground beside him; tensing as she felt familiar dark magic trigger the wards she had set. "He knows and will be here any minute now."

Sirius picked up the diary with a piece of cloth before Bellatrix unceremoniously grabbed a hold of her companions and Apparated them to the Gaunt shack to buy them a little more time.

"A heads-up would be nice next time. Let me find a safe spot to destroy these when he's arrived."

"Why not now?"

"Because destroying them while he's facing you might cripple him enough that you can get a killing shot in much more easily."

"I find your optimism slightly scary," McGonagall admitted shakily. "What makes you think we will be any kind of match for him?"

"If I can mentally hold his essence of for almost twenty minutes then surely two of the most powerful adult witches I know can fare much better."

"I'm not sure that is an entirely accurate comparison, but we will do our best," she refused to let any nerves rack through her, knowing she had to finish this now or it would be Sirius who suffered for it.

And she found that as much as she had hated Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion to lay a hand on him, she would kill anyone else who even dared to raise it in the first place.

"I think you are severely overestimating our abilities while underestimating your own, but Miss Black is right and we will do our best," McGonagall placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I want you to get to safety the moment you've destroyed those Horcruxes and stay there no matter what."

Something nagged at Bellatrix as he picked up his bag but didn't get a chance to investigate it as a burning sensation told her Riddle was tracking her Apparating track down.

"Go."

As Sirius hurried off, Bellatrix turned to McGonagall. "Are all eleven year olds this adaptable and capable?"

"No, not even the ones in your linage. I've have had him in class for nearly two months now and can already tell you that his control and tactical mind are far beyond anything most adults are capable of and he has all the makings of a brilliant wizard," McGonagall let out a shaky laugh. "I knowingly let an eleven year old assist in going up against the darkest wizard known to date and he is actually making more progress than we adults have since the start of this war. I don't even want to imagine what he will be capable of in a few years."

"If it's his soul you are worried for, I can assure you that it is very bright and pure. There's not a trace of darkness in it so I should expect greatness from him in the future."

"If we are not all killed here today."

"There is only one person on death's roll today as far as I'm concerned. But should the worst happen and I'm taken down, then I want you to take Sirius and run. He has his sights set on him and I cannot let that happen."

"I will do everything in my power to protect him," McGonagall swore.

"He's here," they both drew their wands and Bellatrix gripped hers tightly as Riddle appeared before them.

"Bella...how dare you take what is mine," he hissed.

"How dare you!" All the anger and hatred she had shoved down rose to the surface again as she was faced with him. "You used me; you lied to me all this time."

"I have never..."

"Half-Blood filth!" the Dark Lord visibly startled at her words.

"I am Lord Voldemort, how dare..."

"You are nothing but a narcissistic Half-Blood who took on the title of a Lord to appear important among the Pure-Bloods and gain followers," she took pleasure in referring to him as her young cousin had done, finding it very fitting. "How dare you shame those better than you with your lies and deceit?! How dare you claim to be for Pure-Bloods in their rightful place when you are no better than them?"

"I am a descendant of the Gaunts, an ancient Pure-Blood line. How dare you accuse me of being a filthy Half-Blood!" Red eyes burned in anger as he raised his wand; but Bellatrix no longer feared his temper and raised a shield before he could even utter a word.

"Your mother was a Gaunt; but your father was a Muggle. Didn't think anyone would ever look up your ancestry, Riddle?" suddenly it no longer gave her trouble to call him by his name and she vowed to never hesitate again for this monster was not worthy of any title.

"You dare..."

"We all fell for your lies and deceit; but not everyone was as stupid as we were and it was brought to my attention what the truth of your ancestry is, what your lies are," Bellatrix straightened. "But more importantly than your lies, you have made a fatal mistake in targeting one of my own and for that you will die."

Bellatrix wasn't quite aware who made the first move; but suddenly they were duelling and although McGonagall fought right beside her as formidable as she had always known the woman would be, she knew the older woman was no match for Riddle.

A red spell hit McGonagall in her arm; slamming her wand away from her at the same time Riddle suddenly froze and screamed in pain.

"Now, Bella!"

Instinctively, Bellatrix cast the Killing Curse; watching her former master's eyes widen in fear as he realised he was frozen in place.

A non-verbal shield was torn apart by her cousin's familiar signature before it could fully rise and both women watched in disbelief as the spell hit the man right in the chest and he fell back, lifeless.

It was only as Riddle fell that she noticed the magical fire in the background; dark smoke apparently screaming as it was caught and destroyed by the roaring fire and she realised it was the residue of the Horcruxes she was seeing.

"Do you know how to control that?"

"Really, Bella? Priorities?" Sirius literally appeared out of thin air. "I guess it worked?"

"I guess it did," McGonagall retrieved her wand. "Do I want to know what you borrowed to make you invisible?"

"You would, but I am not telling you," Sirius flashed her a shaky smile.

"You told someone what we were doing?" Bellatrix asked sharply as she kicked against Voldemort's lifeless body to ensure for herself he truly was dead.

"Yes, but I trust him and since he was worried for my safety he loaned me something to try and keep me safe and will sound the alarm if we are not back by nightfall; taking over what we've set out to do."

"Potter?" Bellatrix hissed. "You barely know this boy and you would trust him with something this important?"

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to throttle him for not keeping it silent or bless his tactical mind as the item he had borrowed had clearly done its job and he had arranged back-up in case they would've failed so their knowledge would not become lost in the event of their deaths.

"Yes, I do," there was absolutely no hesitation in her cousin's voice; taking Bellatrix' breath away with the trust displayed in those warm grey eyes for the boy he spoke about.

A trust which clearly went both ways as the boy was clearly worried for his safety and had given him something no doubt precious to keep him safe.

"I see, then I suppose I should meet this boy and any other potential friends you have made," she had already decided the boy before her had much better people knowledge than she did. She would like to meet the one who had gained his trust so easily; aware it was not something he would give freely and wondered how Potter had managed it. "Shouldn't you put that out?"

Sirius turned to the fire that was still roaring in the background; any sign of black smoke gone now and taking a deep breath, he put it out without any trouble.

"I can't believe it's finally over," McGonagall let out a shaky breath; sending off a Patronus to presumably warn the Aurors.

"I doubt it is," Sirius moved to Bellatrix' side and pulled a phial out of his now nearly empty bag and wet a cloth with the substance inside of it. "Just because he is gone doesn't mean people are thinking differently all of a sudden. There is a lot of racism in our world and that won't just disappear because the one rallying them all is."

"You are right," Bellatrix admitted. "I am still not convinced about your views of the world; though I will try to be a little more open-minded and judge people for who they are. After all, you are quite all right for a Half-Blood."

"Coming from you, that is quite the compliment, Miss Black."

She frowned as Sirius pulled up her sleeve; revealing the Dark Mark. "What are you doing?"

"Removing this completely," he calmly told her as he slapped the cloth on her arm. "No need to keep pretence any more that you are loyal to him."

"I...thank you," watching him remove the cloth, she was only mildly surprised to see the Mark had disappeared. "Another thing you found in your research?"

"No, common Black family magic," he shrugged helplessly. "I might hate the whole lot of them, but there is some useful magic there."

"I'll say," McGonagall placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I have called the Aurors and they should arrive in a few minutes. It might take a little while before you can return to school."

"Aren't you going to demand I see a Healer?" Sirius looked up to her surprised.

"Are you hurt?" Bellatrix immediately stepped forward to cast a critical eye over him.

"No, but isn't that standard procedure when something traumatic happens or an under-aged person sees someone die? Not that he is the first one I've seen die and you really should warn new students about the Thestrals by the way, but it's procedure, isn't it?"

"The The...I never quite thought about that," McGonagall paled. "Dear Merlin, who knows how many students have been terrified by them over the years."

"They aren't exactly scary after you get past the corpse-like look and actually quite friendly; but students might think they are crazy if their friends cannot see what they are seeing. I know James and Remus looked at me like I had grown a second head when I told them there was a creature walking in the three-line and they couldn't see it."

"Thought your inherited insanity had finally showed its ugly head, huh?" Bellatrix couldn't help but tease as she could perfectly imagine her cousin's reaction to the animals she had only ever read about.

"No, I thought they were the ones insane until I asked the ground-keeper about them and he informed us, after which we looked them up in the library to learn about them. And if we're on the subject of informing people anyway, why is Muggle Studies only given in third year?"

"Because it is an elective class, why?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Because if it was mandatory, you could avoid a whole lot of awkward cultural differences early on. Most of the racism going on at Hogwarts has to do with not knowing. Wizards know nothing about Muggles and the same is true vice versa so why is there not a Wizarding studies class as well at the same time?" Sirius said. "It makes no sense to me that either class is not mandatory so at least first years learn about both worlds to truly understand one another and not let misunderstanding and ignorance lead to unnecessary anger and hatred."

"I've never thought about it like that, but there is a lot of misunderstanding that never really gets bridged. What got you thinking about the subject?" Bellatrix was curious about what was going on in that unusual mind.

"My friend did, actually. Remus is a Half-Blood and he's been telling me bits and pieces about the Muggle world and the customs there. It is so different from our own, their traditions and way of life," Sirius frowned. "In the Muggle world the only ones who get treated with utmost respect are those of royal blood, others either earn it through age or the position they gain in life."

"While in the Wizarding world, it are the Ancient Houses who get the uttermost respect above all, no matter the person's age or accomplishments. And after the Ancient Houses it are the Noble Houses who get the most respect before anyone who accomplishes something great in their life. Even those who absolutely do not deserve respect are given it, only due to their status. To a Muggle, it makes no sense to give respect to someone who doesn't deserve it and I can't blame them as it does make no sense. Why would I have to give some insufferable creep like Malfoy respect if he's not earned it in my book?"

"Because it's politics and the thing to do in social standing," Bellatrix answered; though she herself wasn't fond of the git her sister was dating, either.

"That may be, but Muggleborn and raised don't know or understand that and we don't understand their ways in turn. Something that could easily be solved from the beginning already."

"By having two mandatory classes for at least a year about both worlds and customs," McGonagall agreed. "I will be bringing this to the attention of the board as there is a lot of sense in what you say. There is a lot of misunderstanding in both sides that is entirely unnecessary."

"But coming back to your initial question, yes, I do want you to be checked over by a Healer," Bellatrix changed the subject despite how intrigued she was by this new information.

"What? Why?" Sirius protested. "I'm fine, didn't even come near him or the fire."

"For the reason I originally came to Hogwarts all those weeks ago," Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "You said before that you weren't going with a Death Eater, but I am not that any longer so you have no reason to object."

"I'm not leaving Gryffindor," defiant grey eyes turned to her.

"And I'm not asking you to," she sighed. "As much as I hate that house; I am not above admitting that that place seems to have done you a lot of good. It is the abusive household I am taking you away from; not your school."

"Why do you care?" The defiance made place for a wariness Bellatrix couldn't blame him for; not when she had never truly shown any interest in him before all of this.

But she had already decided upon this course of action after getting confirmation and had everything arranged. "Because you are my cousin and no child deserves that kind of life. I will go to Grandfather Arcturus with the evidence the Healers gather from you and get you out of that house."

"Why would he care?"

"Because you are his heir and he doesn't accept abuse like this. I have already spoken to him and he has told me you will not return there even if I could not get evidence. The evidence will just serve to make your parents pay."

"What about Regulus?"

"Is he being beaten as well?" Alarm flashed though her as she had not given the youngest of the siblings any thought at all.

"Not a chance, he's their perfect little boy and they've filled his head with all that Pure-Blood supremacy nonsense. But he is my brother."

"I will ensure he will be removed from there as well."

"And where will we go?" there was still dread in his voice and it occurred to her that he might believe he was going to go to Arcturus Black; aware the man was a cold bastard even if he did care for his descendants.

"You will come with me; I will have to look to see if Grandfather Arcturus will want to take charge of Regulus or not."

"With you? What about Rodolphus? He won't be happy about that."

"That's his problem as I am breaking off the engagement," she knelt down before him; for the first time lowering herself to his level. "You were right about a lot of things and although I am still processing everything, I can promise you that you will not return there."

"I don't think you will have much say about that while you're in Azkaban."

It was not something Bellatrix had thought about just yet, but it was a legit possibility as she had done a lot of bad things in the last two years; though she had not actually killed anyone before that day.

"Then I will arrange different accommodations for you until I am released; permanent ones if it were to come to that. I will not fight my sentence as I have committed several crimes, but I will not abandon you."

"Neither of us will let you return there," McGonagall firmly said as she placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder again and Bellatrix had to swallow at the disbelief on her young cousin's face; wondering just how often his hopes had been crushed. "If push comes to shove, I'm fairly sure there is a certain messy haired boy who has something to say about your accommodations. If I recall correctly, then he has referred to you as his brother more than once."

Sirius' eyes lightened up brilliantly, making Bellatrix even more determined to get to know this boy who had made such an impression on her cousin; but before she could speak up the Aurors arrived and chaos broke out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> As warned before, this chapter contains slight Wolfstar.

A battle cry automatically made Bellatrix reach for her wand even as a familiar black blur flashed past her towards her cousin; the teen letting out a squeak as he was swept off his feet by his best friend.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"Sorry Aunt Bella," mischievous brown eyes grinned up at her, not at all apologetic as the tall fifteen year old placed Sirius back onto the ground and embraced him tightly.

"Honestly, you would have thought you haven't seen him in months while I know you saw him less than two hours ago. Must you always greet him like that?"

"Of course! He is my brother," James let go of Sirius just long enough to wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him into his side again. "Are you excited?"

"About?" Sirius leaned into his hold.

"Having everyone over for Easter! It will be awesome! Remus and Peter are already here as well!"

"Of course they are," Sirius waved to the two approaching boys. "Lily couldn't come?"

"Her parents wouldn't let her come over the night, but she'll join us in the morning," James' pout made Bellatrix roll her eyes.

"At least one set of parents who have some common sense, it is not proper for a teenage girl to spend the night at a boy's house."

"Why not?"

Bellatrix snorted. "Do you really need to ask? You teenagers only ever think of one thing."

"Pranks and mayhem?" The dark-haired boy looked entirely too puzzled to be considered sane and their brown-haired friend snickered as he came forward to give Sirius a hug as well.

"Keep believing that, Prongs," Remus glanced at her nervously before shyly pressing a kiss to the corner of Sirius' mouth.

"Thanks," Sirius rolled his eyes as Bellatrix made retching sounds. "Oh shut up."

She laughed as he gave her a light shove, sobering as Sirius returned the greeting.

"You are much too young for any of that," before she could get into a tirade about just why they were too young, a pink blur moved out of the house at rapid speed. "We've got incoming."

"Siri! Siri!" the high pitched voice squeaked in delight as she was lifted into the sky magically just before she reached the boys and Sirius tossed her up before easily catching her again.

"Hey Nymphy."

"Siri came back!" Bright pink hair immediately turned dark, shrinking in length as the little metamorphmagus matched her appearance to her favourite cousin.

"Of course I did, silly. I live here," he nuzzled her before resting her slightly chubby legs against his hip with an ease that still marvelled Bellatrix after all this time.

"Look Nymphy , Auntie Bella came with me," Sirius called attention to her but luckily the small child only waved at her and made no indication of wanting a hug.

"Hello Nymphadora," Bellatrix greeted in return, allowing James to pick up her hand to wave at the child cheerfully even as the child pulled a face at the name.

"Is your mother here as well?" Ignoring the way both James and Sirius rolled their eyes at her clear desire to escape, she impatiently waited as the girl dropped a kiss on Sirius' jaw, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck happily.

"Auntie Andy is inside with Mum, they were discussing cake recipes when I heard you arrive," James ruffled the tiny head of hair. "I swear, if Lily and I ever have kids, you can be our baby whisperer."

"If the kid's cute, I'll steal it from you," Sirius laughed and turned to Remus. "What do you think? Want to help me steal a little Prongslet one day?"

"If that'll make you happy, Padfoot," Remus smiled at him entirely too fondly as he tickled the three-year old's side, making her laugh.

"Between the weird nicknames and sugary sweet behaviour you are being entirely too sappy for my tastes. If you need me I'll be inside among less scary people," Bellatrix knew she'd only get distracted waves in return as their attention was on the little girl, so she didn't bother waiting for an answer and made her way to the Manor.

Despite the sappiness she couldn't help but glance back at the explosion of laugher, to see Remus had lifted the little girl onto his shoulders to give her a piggyback ride, Peter making sounds that she assumed had to pass for a donkey and were the reason for the laughter.

Her boy looked happier than she had ever seen him; surrounded by his chosen family and that in turn had allowed her to get over the last prejudice in her bones.

Two years in Azkaban had given her a lot to think about and not just her.

After Riddle's defeat, a change had slowly begun to spread over the Wizarding world.

It had been hilarious to hear her young cousin tell her how the Headmaster had gaped like a goldfish upon their return to Hogwarts; Bellatrix herself already in custody. Apparently the man had been utterly flabbergasted by all that had happened right under his nose but without his knowledge.

McGonagall had written to her in Azkaban; keeping her updated on how Sirius hadn't let Dumbledore take control over anything; but had instead demanded that McGonagall was the contact person for everything and it had made her proud to see her cousin, although a Gryffindor, did not hold the same mindless beliefs in the manipulative fool and had effectively sidelined him.

And Sirius hadn't left it at the events with Riddle, either. He had written to the board himself with McGonagall's backing and full support and together they had managed to talk the old stuffy members into making Muggle and Wizarding Studies mandatory for the first three years shortly after; not even allowing them to postpone it until the next year, but demanding it be changed immediately.

She knew it would make little to no difference for the older generations, already set in their ways; but for the children and teenagers, it made all the change in the world.

McGonagall had grown a long way in such a short time and despite Dumbledore's protests about it being confusing for the students to have everything change so suddenly, she had pushed it through that every older students also had to follow a crash course in both electives no matter their year.

A persistence that had paid off as Sirius had told her about the declining hostility in Hogwarts, where the greatest opinions were formed; although he had also honestly admitted there was still some animosity left.

But then neither had ever had any illusions it would be easy and knew it would likely take years to truly accomplish great results, yet she knew it had been progress and that was much more than she had ever imagined herself to look forward to.

Her young cousin hadn't sat still while she had been in jail, working tirelessly on rights for house-elves, werewolves and other sentient beings; surprisingly having managed to pull both Arcturus Black and Charlus Potter into backing him up along with Augusta Longbottom.

She had no idea how he had managed to convince their Head of House, an enormous supremacy supporter, to aid him and Grandfather Arcturus had not been forthcoming when asked, but she supposed it didn't truly matter.

The influences of three powerful houses backing the young Black heir up was enough to push changes through in the Ministry as the houses allied to both the Blacks and the other two automatically followed their guidance and not even Dumbledore had been able to stop anything despite repeatedly voicing his worries.

The domino effect Sirius' actions had caused were amazing, and although werewolves, vampires and the likes were still frowned upon, no longer were they shunned and many had even managed to find jobs at the Ministry along with several Muggleborn.

Something Bellatrix couldn't even find any anger in herself for; simply proud of her cousin's accomplishments as he had really come far from the little, skinny pre-teen who had played a major role in the defeat of the darkest lord to have ever lived, a status that hadn't done his self-proclaimed quest any harm either as people turned to him in awe.

Though the attention often made the young Heir scowl, he had been smart enough to use his fame to his advantage and promote the things he was fighting for.

He had used his considerate influence to pretty much force Dumbledore into retirement once he realised the old meddler was useless and for all that he had always claimed to be for change and Muggleborn, hadn't actually done anything useful in all his time there and was only slowing them down from actual progress.

She hadn't been surprised to learn the board ate out of the palm of his hand and swallowed every bit of the charming flair he had thrown at them, naming McGonagall Headmistress.

Any time she thought about how cunning her cousin had handled everything, she could see his Slytherin side easily.

Though she was no longer ashamed to admit he was without a doubt a Gryffindor at heart.

"There you are. I had wondered when you would arrive."

Bellatrix looked up to see Dorea Potter approach. "Sorry, I was just watching them and lost track of time."

"No need to apologise, they are a delight to watch, aren't they?"

"They will make good fathers one day," she had to admit to her utter annoyance as she watched them play with her little niece.

"Luckily for us, that is still a far time off," Dorea's smile was entirely too knowingly.

"How could you possible know that?"

"Both of the boys took a vow of chastity two years ago."

"What? Why?" There were no words to explain how pleased she was by that revelation even if it surprised her.

"From what I've understood, Sirius was disgusted by how the older students interacted with one another, dating left, right and centre. There seem to be some old traditions he values highly," her smile grew. "Although he has completely thrown others away for the sake of progress."

"And James? Why would he take such a vow?"

"Because he agrees with his brother that intercourse is something you have with the one you want to share the rest of your life with. And according to the old traditions, you don't have that until you have taken your wedding vows."

"But both of them are dating someone," most Pure-Bloods these days did not value the old traditions of waiting until marriage anymore, not when there were protections that could be used and truthfully it hadn't been one she herself had followed either. So to hear the boys had chosen to do so, despite being head over heels for their respective partners, surprised her.

"Remus and Lily are aware of their choice and respect it. I believe we are rather lucky, really."

"In?"

"Both have a Muggle upbringing of some sort and have the same beliefs the Pure-Bloods of old valued," the smile broadened even more. "And marriage is only legal at eighteen in the Muggle world."

She choked on a laugh as her Great-Aunt shot her a mischievous smile, looking very much like her son.

"It seems like only yesterday that he was still this little brat who dared to tell me I was wrong about everything," she looked out of the window. "And look at him now."

"I feel the same," Dorea's eyes were soft as she came to stand at her side. "I don't think Charlus or I will ever be able to truly express our gratitude to you or Arcturus for allowing us to officially adopt our boy as our own."

"He has been living with you since his first year and considering the fact that he has always referred to you as his mum and dad on his visits, it seemed like the right thing to do."

"He is our son, has been since the moment James smuggled him home with him."

"I remember Arcturus telling me about that," Bellatrix laughed. "Couldn't quite believe the nerve that little insolent brat had to take Sirius home with him that first Christmas and to then declare there was no way he would let Sirius return to any Black household when he belonged with him."

"I was terrified both boys would end up in trouble," Dorea smiled softly and Bellatrix followed her gaze to watch James tackle Sirius, both boys rolling around in the grass with a little girl cheering them on.

"James was right, though. This is where he belongs, in this house and at his side," it was something she had quickly come to realise, even during his visits at Azkaban.

The boy hadn't needed the presence of a Patronus to keep the Dementors at bay, not with how brightly he glowed. His appearance finally matching the warmth she had felt in his mind and soul and evident by his seemingly unending smile.

And with every interaction with the boy he called brother, she knew that brightness was only spreading, lightening up the world for everyone who cared to see.

"Hmm," Dorea wet her lips. "How is Regulus?"

"The same," it was a question Dorea didn't ask often so Bellatrix sighed as she thought of her youngest cousin.

"Still brooding a lot?"

"Regulus has never been as strong-minded as Sirius and fully believed everything his parents told him. But between Muggle Studies and Arcturus' efforts, he finally seems to be coming around. He still won't have anything to do with me or Sirius, though."

"Is he still jealous because James took his brother away?"

"Oh no, he is angry with Sirius for taking his hero down; for their parents' arrest and lifelong imprisonment and changing the way things work," she paused, thinking of how best to formulate her next words. "And he is jealous because Sirius is living here."

"I have offered to take him in as well," Dorea frowned. "But he refused immediately."

"This would not be a place for Regulus to be, not when his mindset is the way that it is. He is just jealous Sirius' upbringing is much less strict than his own," Bellatrix glanced outside. "Do you think Sirius misses him?"

"To be honest? No, not at all," Dorea crossed her arms. "From what I gathered the few times Sirius spoke about it, they barely interacted even when they were living in the same house. Their parents didn't let them play together as they were afraid he would influence his younger brother and as a result, they never formed any kind of bond."

"But Sirius does care about him, doesn't he?" Bellatrix pressed on as it was a subject her cousin never talked to her about.

"He has never said anything to me, but I have overheard him and James talking about it once or twice and yes, despite everything, Sirius does care what happens to him even if Regulus wants nothing to do with him."

"Arcturus says he is still young and will change his mind about his brother eventually," Bellatrix sighed. "I just hope it won't be too late. It has been four and a half years, the longer he waits, the harder it will become to reconnect with his brother."

"If he ever gets the chance," Dorea turned to her. "Sirius isn't waiting for him to turn around, he is moving on and leaving the painful past behind. And if I am very honest then I cannot blame him."

"No, neither can I. On the bright side, at least Sirius is happy."

"And are you? Andy told me the relationship between you and Narcissa is finally getting better?"

"It is. After she finally understood she was in the wrong for attacking Sirius in the past and accepted the magical restrictions I had requested Arcturus place upon her our bond has become much closer. I think she is actually grateful we took down Voldemort before her husband could join him like he had been thinking of. He is still a stuck-up prick, but Arcturus is keeping him in line since he married into the family."

"I bet he was not happy about that," Dorea laughed. "The Malfoys have always been stuck-up, proud idiots and for Lucius to have to answer to Arcturus must be quite a blow to his pride now."

"It is, but he has no choice. Arcturus had fallen back throughout the years and let everyone do as they pleased, but after learning what had been happening with Sirius, he's taken on a much more active role again and rules the House with a firm grip. Anyone marrying into our wealth has to follow his leadership."

"Arcturus truly has changed for the better; he used to be such a stiff when I was young. It is good to see my cousin finally turning around," Dorea brushed her grey hair out of her face, another smile forming on her lips as Sirius waved at them, triggering the others to all do the same.

They both waved back as Bellatrix turned to Dorea. "I heard you have cake?"

"Now who could have possibly told you that?" Dorea laughed. "I'll get the boys; Andromeda is in the kitchen with Ted and Charlus."

"No, let them play for a while longer. Merlin only knows they can only enjoy their innocence for so long," Bellatrix said.

"Thanks to you and Sirius, a lot longer than I had ever hoped," they walked towards the kitchen. "But you are right, let them have fun until lunch is served."

"They can go search for the hidden eggs after lunch," Bellatrix glanced back through the window one more time to see the five were now playing in the grass, helping Nymphadora build something out of flowers.

Her heart warmed as Sirius tossed a flower crown around his little cousin's head, aware that this happiness she felt was only possible because one defiant pre-teen had gotten her to do the right thing for once in her life.


End file.
